Beautiful and her Protector
by KittenSparrow
Summary: Lyubof Liebte was always too curious for her own good, one day it got her into more trouble than she could handle alone.
1. Alice through the Rabbit Hole

******Lyubof is Russon for Love; Liebte is German for Love. OC is of German/Russian decent. Her name is Love Love**

**Okay so I have got this serious attraction to Bucky ever since CA:WS photos have surfaced. So that's the reason for this. Obviously most if not all Marvel based characters will be OOC. **

**Google Translate was my very close friend while writing this because of reasons.**

**I lay claim to. . . absolutely nothing! **

**Well I claim the OC and the plot line obviously**

**Quick A/N: This story will take place over various years of the OCs life. This chapter begins at age 13 and ends at age 14**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Berlin was not the place for me. Though Germany was my native land I was raised in America I understood and spoke very little German. I was here for dad, he got a huge job promotion that called for him to re-locate.

I was never much of a sociable person unless it had to do with dad's work then I would put on a happy smile and socialize, other than that it was me, myself and I against the world.

I have been homeschooled ever since kindergarten where the other children would pick on me and call me names because of my unusual purple eyes and pure white hair.

* * *

I spent my days exploring. On this particular day I came across a cavern; and by come across I mean 'Alice falling through the rabbit hole' kind of situation.

* * *

"Well shoot," I muttered getting to my feet after another failed attempt to get out the way I came and my cell phone had no signal, just perfect. Giving it up as a lost cause I held my phone out in front of me working as a light and walked hoping to find a way out.

The further I walked the darker it got until the only source of light was my phone and the air got thicker and mustier. I kept telling myself to turn back wait where I fell surely someone would come looking for me, but the adventurer inside of me wouldn't have it.

* * *

Finally, FINALLY! I came across an opening odd as it was, my thirteen year-old mind considered it a win; I only wanted to get home, dad was going to be furious. I peaked through the ventilation gate to see a pristine white lab, completely empty safe for the equipment.

I dropped down from the opening and pushed up my glasses as I stood looking for an exit - the worse that could happen was someone catching me and calling the cops – when my sight landed on a tube in the far corner it's metal surface was frosted over like it had been in a freezer for hours and over a dozen machines attached to it; once again my curious thirteen year old mind couldn't resist.

My gloved hand brushed away some frost to reveal a red star; the tube hissed releasing steam I jumped back. More steam rushed out as the tube opened revealing a man inside either asleep or dead I wasn't about to check but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Suddenly I was yanked around coming face to face with – well for lack of a better term – a monster. His whole face red and skeletal, his bright blue eyes filled with rage. I covered my gasp stepping away he followed

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered still stepping back

"Eine amerikanische Göre" {_An American brat_} he mused with distaste in what I believed was German

"I-I fell a-and got lost" I swallowed slipping my hand into my jacket pocket grasping my phone "I won't tell anyone about what I've seen. I just want to get home. My dad is expecting me" I pressed the first button.

My wrist was grabbed and wretched from my pocket I looked to see the man from the tube, he pulled the phone from my hand crushing it in his metal one easily before tossing me to the ground.

My heart raced as the red-faced man aimed his gun at me

"Please!" I sobbed "Please don't!"

The gun clicked I closed my eyes

The man hummed thoughtfully, I opened my eyes tears streaking down my cheeks. He now knelt in front of me; a leather-clad hand caressed my cheek I cringed away with a whimper.

"An interesting development" he hummed grabbing my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes "a mutant; capable of controlling technology"

Something was sprayed in my face then darkness overtook me.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, finding myself in a grey room with nothing but a worktable and the cot that I laid on. My room. But who am I? The more I tried to answer that question the more my head hurt so I stopped.

The door opened and Red Skull stepped inside; but how did I know him? It didn't matter. When he gave an expecting look I hurried off of the cot and stood at attention

"Wo sehen Sie Ihre Loyalitäten liegen?" {_Where do your loyalties lie?}_ he asked

"With Hydra" I replied

Red Skull smiled "Ich habe großen Nutzen für Sie; Cyber" {_I have great use for you; Cyber} _"Hagel Hydra" {_Hail Hydra}_

"Hail Hydra" I saluted.

* * *

I assumed my responsibilities assisting the head technician; he showed nothing but distaste toward me. Everyone did, on the day-to-day bases I would be abused verbally and physically, yelled at in German. Which odd enough I could understand but did not speak no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

I pushed myself up after the soldiers left done with their abuse, I wiped away the blood from my lip and tears before gathering the documents I dropped to the floor.

"YA dumayu, chto oni teryayut interes posle pervogo mesyatsa" {_I would think they would lose interest after the first month}_ a smooth voice said behind me

I scuffed righting myself and looking back at Winter Soldier "Prosto potomu, chto vy poteryali interes v vybore na slabykh ne oznachayet, chto oni budut delat' to zhe samoye" {_Simply because you lost interest in picking on the weak does not mean they will do the same_} I continued to my destination

"Mozhet byt', vy dolzhny starat'sya ne byt' takim slabym" {_Maybe you should try not to be so weak}_ Winter Soldier shrugged easily keeping up with me

I stopped turning to glare at him "U menya yest' rabota, chtoby sdelat'" {_I have work to do_} "Konechno, vy ne khuzhe" {_surely you do as well_} I resumed walking, Winter Soldier stayed behind

"Uvidimsya. Krasivyy" {_See you around. Beautiful_}

I stopped in my tracks again looking back to see Winter Soldier walking away. I took a deep breath ignoring the blush on my cheeks.

* * *

**So the original title for this story was 'Cyber' but after much thought {after of coarse deciding that I would share} I decided that 'Beautiful and her Protector' was waaaayyy better. Don't ya think?**


	2. For one day I will be free

**The ages covered in this Chapter are 15 and 17**

**Again I claim rights to nothing but the OC and plot. All Marvel based characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

Once Red Skull discovered that my talents surpassed those of my predecessor, I was named the new Head Technician, at the age of 15.

And the old one was shot right in front of me.

"Failure darf nicht toleriert werden" {_Failure shall not be tolerated}_ Red Skull had said as the body was dragged away.

* * *

Even with my new title I was abused by Hydra soldiers. But through the years Winter Soldier had come to my side, for no soldier would dare cross the assassin.

"YA dumayu, chto oni nachinayut , chtoby poluchit' izobrazheniye" {_I think they're starting to get the picture}_ he said helping me up

"YA dumayu, chto oni kucha idiotov" {_I think they're a bunch of idiots_} I scuffed

Winter Soldier chuckled; a rare thing.

"Ty ruku ustarel, on mozhet privesti k nepoladkam v seredine missii" {_You're arm is out of date, it could malfunction in the middle of a mission_} I stated taking his metal arm in hand examining it  
"Dayte mne neskol'ko dney, i ya mogu pridumat' chto-to v desyat' raz luchshe" {_Give me a few days and I can come up with something ten times better}_ I gave a rare smile

"YA s neterpeniyem zhdu yego krasivym" {_I look forward to it beautiful} _he leaned down kissing my forehead

"YA naydu tebya, kogda ona gotova. Zashchitnik" {_I'll find you when it's ready. Protector_}

* * *

I found Winter Soldier in the shooting range a week later.

"Novyy kronshteyn budet gotov. Krasnyy Cherep utverzhdayet" {_The new arm is ready. Red Skull approves_} I called once he finished firing

"Ey krasivo" {_Hey beautiful_} he reloaded the gun  
"Idi syuda ya khochu nauchit' vas, kak pravil'no strelyat' iz ruzh'ya" {_Come here I want to teach you how to properly fire a gun_}

"YA uzhe znayu, kak strelyat' iz ruzh'ya" {_I already know how to fire a gun_} I said playfully  
"Vy nazhimayete na spuskovoy mekhanizm" {_You squeeze the trigger_}

Winter Soldier shook his head waving me forward. I heaved a sigh walking over to him. He positioned me in front of him placing the gun in my hands covering them with his.

"Sushchestvuyet bol'she, chem szhimaya triggera" {_There is more to it than squeezing the trigger_} he whispered, his warm breath against my ear. I shivered

"Vy dolzhny sosredotochit'sya na tseli; krasivymi" {_You have to concentrate on the target, beautiful_}

He focused the gun in the center of the target "Vy vydykhayete" {_You breathe out}_

I followed his example.

"vy stremites'" {_you aim_} He steadied my shaking hands

"I togda vy strelyat'" {_And then you fire_} his finger pressed on mine squeezing the trigger, I squeaked as the shot rang out hitting the bull's-eye

Winter soldier stepped away releasing my hands "Teper' to, chto ty govoril o moyey novoy ruke?" {_Now what were you saying about my new arm_}

* * *

It was hard to believe what the soldiers were saying around the base. But after two weeks of not returning I came to terms; Winter Soldier, Zashchitnik, had been captured. More than likely dead by now. I was all alone. The abuse began again shortly after though from time spent with Winter Soldier I knew how to defend myself at least.

I was beginning to loose my faith in Hydra and Red Skull. _He_ allowed his men to abuse me freely, _he_ kept me alive simply because I was of use, _he_ sent Zashchitnik to be captured. I swore to my dying breath that I would escape Hydra one day.


	3. Beautiful has found her Protector

**The ages covered in this chapter are 19 and 23**

**I claim rights to nothing but the OC and plot. Marvel characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

I could barely hear the blaring alarms over the ringing in my ears, I felt a large gash over the left side of my face. My vision was dark I couldn't make anything out.

* * *

I had lost my sight in the accident. Within a week under threat of death, I created a pair of goggles that enabled me to see.

* * *

I caught my breath as the soldiers ran off with their wounded. They stupidly thought if they took away my goggles they would have the upper hand. They were wrong.

The wall supported me as I held my side, thankfully no broken ribs.

* * *

"Otstan' ot menya!" {_Get off of me!}_ I struggled against the soldier who had cornered me and currently held me down, licking along my neck.

He pulled my goggles off ridding me of my vision, before his lips crashed with mine. I struggled harder trying to push him off when his tongue entered my mouth I bit down hard. He shouted in pain, a fist collided with my right cheek pain blossomed but I continued to struggle

"Trus!" {_Coward!} _"Vyydite!" {_Get off!} _

My assailant growled in frustration ripping the top of my uniform revealing my breast and squeezed them roughly

"Net! Stop!" {_No! Stop!} _I cried

Suddenly the weight was off of me I could hear a struggle, and gunfire through the halls.  
I was on my knees feeling around for my goggles when some one grabbed me from behind

"Otpusti!" {_Let go!_} I kicked at nothing, the person behind me was speaking but I couldn't understand, I shouted once more to no avail.

* * *

I followed Steve through the halls of Shield HQ, most of the field agents had gotten used to me but there were still some that starred, who were still suspecting me to snap at any given second, even after three years.

We had just got back from a Hydra raid only able to shower before Fury requested our presence.

We entered the first half of the interrogation room; the other side beyond the glass seemed empty

"Gentlemen" Fury greeted

We both nodded "Director"

"One of our boys picked up a straggler" he began

"A straggler?" I repeated

"Yes, had to pull another goon off her, she herself was in uniform at first we figured she was one of the lower techs. But she only speaks Russian doesn't understand English" he glanced behind him "and she's very jumpy, won't even allow the meds to check her over" he frowned.

"So. We ran her prints. Her name is Lyubof Liebte Aurich; she's been missing for ten years. Disappeared in Berlin, her father spent everything he had to find her, when that failed he drank himself into an early grave believing she was dead. Mother died due to birth complications."

"Who knows what she went through for those ten years," Steve mumbled

"You don't want to know what Hydra is really capable of Steve," I growled, knowing from experience exactly what Hydra was capable of  
"So what happens to her now?" I asked stepping up to the glass separating the rooms, huddled into a far back corner the girl had her face hidden in her knees, but I didn't need to see her face. I would know that pure white hair anywhere  
"Christ" I breathed rushing for the door ignoring Steve's confused 'Bucky?' and Fury's snapped 'Barnes!'

~X~

Hurried footsteps came closer hugged my knees tighter

"Pozhaluysta. Pozhaluysta, otpustite menya!" {_Please. Please let me go!}_ I shuddered cringing away when a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, they was saying something I couldn't understand  
"ne ponimayu!" {_don't understand!}_ I cried

"Krasivyy" it was said brokenly, my breath caught. I lifted my head, wanting noting more than to see.

"Zashchitnik?" I whispered, a metal hand caressed my left cheek softly

"YA zdes' krasivaya" {_I'm here beautiful_}

* * *

My heart broke seeing what had happened to her. The large scar reached from her forehead across her eye down to her chin on the left side of her face, a bruise was forming on her right cheek, her once stunningly vibrant purple eyes now fogged over and unfocused and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

I slipped out of my over shirt helping her put it over her ruined uniform and buttoned it.

"Ne ostavlyay menya" {_Don't leave me_} she shook

"nikogda ne" {_never_} I pulled her into my arms calming her shaking.

~X~

I huddled closer into the warmth of Zashchitnik, shaking and crying as he soothed me. Eventually I allowed myself to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. I was safe now. I had Zashchitnik.

~X~

Eventually her breathing evened out and the shaking stopped, she had fallen asleep tightly gripping my shirt. I sighed sadly brushing some hair from her eyes before standing carrying her bridal style, Fury and Steve waited in the other room  
"We done here Director?" I asked leaving no room argument

"Certainly." Fury said looking at the girl in my arms "She seems to trust you anyway. We will be checking in" I nodded leaving the room followed by Steve.

* * *

Strangely enough no one questioned the fact that I held what would appear to be a member of Hydra in my arms; Steve probably called ahead. I'd thank him later. Right now I made my way up to my floor laying Krasivyy on the couch.  
I sighed brushing some hair from her face before getting up to grab a rag from the kitchen.

* * *

I gently placed the warm cloth on the bruise.

'Sargent Barnes, Captain Rogers request permission to enter' Jarvis broke the silence

"Go ahead Jarvis" I sighed making myself comfortable on the floor net to the couch in case Krasivyy woke up I didn't want her to panic.

Steve came in holding a file "Hey," he said softly "I got the report on her, from Fury. I figured you'd want it"

"Thanks Steve" I smiled taking the folder from him, motioning for him to take a seat

"I figure you want answers"

"You never mentioned anyone close to you in your reports" he stated

"I didn't think she actually existed" I mumbled, "I figured she was a figment of my imagination brought on by the brain washing. Because how could a girl so young want anything to do with Hydra"

Steve remained quite while I spoke

"I still don't remember everything. Just blurs. The Hydra soldiers abused her constantly. I remember that I would always show up and shoo them away, she called me her protector"

"Zashchitnik" Steve clarified

I nodded "She's the one that made my arm. Did it in a week I think"

"That's why you won't let Stark touch it. Even though it causes you pain"

I nodded again, she rolled on to her side with a content sigh, and I caught a glimpse of something on the back of her head "What the hell is that?" I mumbled reaching over brushing her hair out of the way.

A long strip of hair was shaved off around her head in the center was something that looked like a small chip the skin around it badly scarred my finger brushed against it, she jumped grabbing my wrist.

"Pozhaluysta, ne" {_Please don't_} she mumbled not releasing my wrist

"Vse v poryadke" {_It's okay_} I said softly,

Her grip eased releasing my wrist she turned sitting up right, she reached out grabbing at nothing, she frowned. I realized she was reaching for me; she couldn't see me, I got to my knees taking her hand in mine.

* * *

"Chto sluchilos' krasivoy?" {_What happened beautiful_} I asked softly

"Vzryv . Byl vzryv v laboratorii. YA byl ranen" {_Explosion. There was an explosion in the lab. I was injured_}  
"Ona vzyala moy vzglyad" {_It took my sight}  
_"Mne nuzhny moi ochki" {_I need my goggles_}

"Ochki?" {_Goggles?} _I asked

"Krasnyy Cherep ugrozhal ubit' menya, yesli ya ne mog rabotat'" {_Red Skull threatened to kill me if I could not work_} she explained  
"YA byl v sostoyanii razrabotat' spetsial'nuyu paru ochkov , kotoryye podklyuchayutsya k chip v moyem cherepe , kotoryye pozvolyayut mne uvidet'" {_I was able to design a special pair of goggles that connect to the chip in my skull that enable me to see_}

"Bucky. What's she saying?" Steve asked behind me, Krasivoyy tensed up

"Kto eto?" {_Who's that?_} she whimpered

"Eto normal'no, on drug . On vam ne povredit" {_It's okay he's a friend. He won't hurt you_}  
"Steve did Stark get a pair of goggles from the raid? They would be high tech" I looked back

"I believe he mentioned something like that" Steve replied

"Well I need them."

* * *

I didn't like the darkness that always came when I was without my goggles, it gave me the feeling of drowning, I wouldn't remove them unless absolutely necessary because of that fact.

I wanted to see Zashchitnik, I _needed_ to see him to prove that this wasn't just a dream.

More people began talking I still couldn't understand them. But Zashchitnik was here, I was safe, so I breathed slowly easing the erratic beating of my heart. He kept a hold of my hand grounding me, comforting me.

"Krasivyy" a hand touched left cheek ever so softly,  
"U menya yest'ochki" {_I have the goggles}  
_"Skazhi mne , chto delat'" {_Tell me what to do_}

~X~

Krasivyy nodded taking her hand from mine she gathered her hair revealing the shaved area "Remeshok otdelyayetsya ot chipa" {_The strap separates from the chip_}  
"Ubedites', chto chip na remeshok nadezhno podklyuchen k plate chip na moy cherep , prezhde chem snova remeshok na chipe" {_Make sure that the chip on the strap is completely connected to the chip on my skull before reconnecting the strap to the chip_}

* * *

Ever so slowly my vision came back; everything black and white. But I didn't care. Color didn't matter. The two strange men didn't matter. All that mattered was the man in front of me, looking no different from the day I last saw him. Zashchitnik. My Zashchitnik. I flung myself forward hugging him tightly

"YA skuchal po tebe" {_I missed you_} I was fighting back tears, it would do no good to get the inside of the goggles wet then I would have to take them off again, strong arms encircled me and a soft kiss was placed on my forehead.

**~END~**

* * *

**Sappy ending is sappy. But I don't care. A story is a story I loved writing this and I hope that you enjoyed reading. Despite any grammatical errors. Please review it makes me happy to read what others think. **

**Till next time, Laters!**

**~KittenSparrow~ **


End file.
